Cinderella and Akatsuki just don't go together
by abaoju
Summary: This is a crazy idea that I had and it is based on the movie Cinderella. I own this plot, so please don't copy my work. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Cinderella. The 1st chapter were the lines that they were supposed to say.
1. The Original Script

**The Original Script**

Narrator: There was once a girl called Cinderella who lived in house with her two stepsisters and stepmother.

_Story starts_

Stepmother(Hidan): Cinderella. Oh, Cinderella, where are you?

Cinderella(Konan): Yes, mother?

Stepmother: Make us some dresses at once.

Cinderella: May I ask what you need the dresses for?

Stepsister 1(Deidara): The dresses are for the ball of course.

Stepsister 2(Sasori): The one who captures the prince's eye will be made the queen.

Stepmother: And one of my daughters will be the chosen one so you better make us some fine dresses.

Cinderella: Mother, may I come with you? It sounds like fun.

Stepmother: Of course you can't! You have to do chores and you can't go in your rags anyways.

Narrator: Cinderella made the dresses while drowning in despair. You see she really wanted to go to the ball.

_Time Skip_

Stepmother: My daughters you look absolutely wonderful. I **will **make sure that one of you is chosen as the bride. Let's go to the ball now.

Stepsisters: Yes, mother.

_Meanwhile at the house_

Cinderella: Oh, what will I do? I have so many chores and I can't go to the ball.

Narrator: Suddenly, a green mist surrounds Cinderella and a person appears.

Cinderella: W-Who are you?

Fairy Godmother(Kakuzu): I'm am your fairy Godmother, darling. I have come to grant you a wish. You may wish for anything you want.

Cinderella: Oh, godmother, I really want to go to the ball!

Fairy Godmother: Well if that is your wish then I must grant it. Let's see to go to a ball you will need a dress, shoes, a carriage, horses, and a hair stylist to do your hair. Hmm, well that can all be arranged.

Narrator: In a shimmer of light Cinderella transforms from a servant to a princess.

Fairy Godmother: Now go on and I must warn you about something. You must be back by midnight because after midnight the spell wears off. After the spell wears off you will be dressed in rags again and I know you wouldn't want your prince to see you like that.

Cinderella: Thank you fairy godmother, thank you.

Narrator: And with that she was off to the ball.

_Meanwhile at the ball(When Cinderella was still talking to the fairy Godmother.)_

Group of random girls: Prince, prince dance with me! No with me! No me! Me! Me!

Prince(Pein/Pain): Advisor what shall we ever do?

Advisor(Itachi): My Prince, I'm afraid that there's nothing that we can do.

Prince: Bodyguards! Come and protect me.

Bodyguards(Kisame and Zetsu): Yes, my prince.

_Time Skip: Cinderella Arrives_

Cinderella: I hope I'm not too late.

Narrator: Cinderella walks in and the prince immediately falls in love at first sight. They dance for hours on end and it is almost midnight.

Prince: My dear lady it's a pleasure meeting you, would you be so kind as to give me your name?

Cinderella: My dear Prince, I'm sorry but I have to go. Goodbye.

Prince: Wait!

Narrator: Cinderella accidentally drops her shoe while she is running and the Prince picks it up in hopes of finding that fair maiden again.

_The next day..._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Stepmother: Who is it?

Narrator: The prince, his advisor, and his bodyguards walk in right after the door opens.

Advisor: We are here to search for the fair maiden who's foot fits this shoe. If you would be so kind as to summon your daughters here to try on the shoe.

Stepmother: It would be my pleasure. My daughters please come down the Prince is here!

Narrator: Both of the stepsisters tried on the shoe but it did not fit either of them.

Advisor: Are there any more maidens residing in this house.

Stepmother: No, there isn't.

Cinderella: Wait, oh, wait! I would like to try on the shoe.

Narrator: Cinderella fit the shoe perfectly and in the end Cinderella and the Prince married and lived happily ever after.

The End.


	2. What really happened

**What really happened**

Narrator: There was once a girl called Cinderella who lived in house with her two step sisters and stepmother.

_Story starts_

Stepmother(Hidan): Oi, Cinderella get your fucking ass out here.

Cinderella(Konan): What do you want?

Stepmother: Make us some goddamn dresses before I sacrifice you to Jashin.

Cinderella: What do you need dresses for, you're a guy aren't you?

Stepsister 1(Deidara): We need dresses for a ball, un.

Stepsister 2(Sasori): And we have to try and get Leader-sama to choose us as his bride.

Stepmother: One of these damn bitches are gonna get chosen so you better fucking make us some goddamn nice motherfucking dresses.

Cinderella: Can I go too. I have to report to Leader-sama about my mission.

Stepmother: No you can not fucking go and you can report your motherfucking mission some other fucking time.

Narrator: Cinderella made the dresses while drowning in despair. You see she really wanted to go to the ball.

_Time Skip_

Stepmother: Ha ha, you damn pussies look ugly!

Stepsisters: Shut the hell up before I use Hiruko, C4 on you, un! (They say the same thing at the same time, except Sasori said Hiruko and Deidara said C4 and un.)

_Meanwhile at the house_

Cinderella: Damn it, Nagato is gonna go bonkers if I don't turn in my mission on time.

Narrator: Suddenly, a green mist surrounds Cinderella and a person appears.

Cinderella: Let me guess, you're my fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother(Kakuzu): You are correct. I have come to grant you a wish, any wish that you would like ... is what people want me to say. You see, that isn't how it works. One wish costs 1,000,000 ryo. After you tell me your wish I will rent it from a store and give it to you. Then I will give you a specified time to give it back. If you don't return it by the specified time then you will have to give 50% interest. So what do you want?

Cinderella: Well, there goes the money I earned from my mission. Okay, I want to go a ball.

Fairy Godmother: Give me your money and here's your stuff. Remember you have to pay 50% interest if the stuff is overdue.

Narrator: In a shimmer of light Cinderella transforms from a servant to a princess.

Cinderella: Thank you so much for taking my money. (Sarcasm)

Narrator: And with that she was off to the ball.

_Meanwhile at the ball(When Cinderella was still talking to the fairy Godmother.)_

Group of random girls: Prince, prince dance with me! No with me! No me! Me! Me!

Prince(Pein/Pain): Advisor, should I use Shinra Tensai(one of Pein's jutsus) or the Six Paths?

Advisor(Itachi): Hn. Both of those techniques will destroy all of us. Shall I use the Mangekyo instead?

Prince: No, I might as well tell Kisame to flood them out of here and Zetsu you can eat the rest.

Bodyguards(Kisame and Zetsu): Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!

**Ha ha ha ha**, I just love moving prey.

**Naruto: Stop! Stop! This is just a play, please don't kill anyone! And follow the damn script, dattebayo!**

Kisame: Heh heh, sorry we went a little overboard.

Zetsu: Does that mean **I can't eat anyone?**

**Naruto: No you cannot eat anyone, everyone back to to the play! Sorry for the minor interruptions.**

_Time Skip: Cinderella arrives_

Cinderella: Oh boy, I hope Nagato isn't mad because I'm really, really late.

Narrator: Cinderella walks in and the prince immediately falls in love at first sight. They dance for hours on end and it is almost midnight.

Prince: You must leave for this mission at once.

Cinderella: Yes, Leader-sama. Oh, and by the way here's my shoe.

Prince: …..Why did you give me your shoe?

Cinderella: I have to give it to you in case you need to contact me. Oh, and "fairy Godmother" will send you the bill because it's gonna be past midnight soon.

Prince: Bill for what?

Fairy Godmother: Aha! It is past midnight and you still haven't returned the shoe. Give me my 50% interest!

Prince: Konan!("It's Cinderella." someone whispers.) Oh, I mean, Cinderella!

_Meanwhile, in the middle of the woods, past midnight._

Stepmother: Damn it! Where the hell are we!

Stepsister 1: Want me to fly on my bird and see where we are, un?

Stepsister 2: In case you forgot you don't have any clay with you, brat.

Narrator: It turns out that Cinderella made another wish. She wished that her stepmother and stepsisters would not ever get to the ball and that they would forget everything in the morning.

_The next day._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Stepmother: Who the fuck is it? Damn, I can't even sleep and I feel like I forget something fucking important, tch.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Stepmother: Okay, I'm coming so shut the fuck up!

Narrator: The door opened and in came the Prince, his advisor, and his bodyguards.

Advisor: We have come here today in search of the fair maiden that fits this shoe and we believe it is one of your daughters.

Stepmother: So. What the fuck do you want me to do?

Advisor: We would appreciate it if you bring them to us before I use the Mangekyo.

Stepmother: Fuck. Yo, motherfuckers wake up and get your big asses down here!

Stepsister 1: What, un?

Stepsister 2: Brats.

Advisor: If you would please try on this shoe.

Narrator: The two stepsisters tried on the shoe, but it didn't fit them.

Advisor: Are there any more maidens that reside in this house?

Stepmother: Are you talking about the bitch that is our slave.

Advisor: ...Yes.

Stepmother: Oi! Bitch get down here and put on the shoe!

Narrator: Cinderella comes down and puts on the shoe. It fit perfectly. In the end, Cinderella and the Prince married and the fairy Godmother got his money.

The End


End file.
